


I'm Definitely Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima is sick and doesn't want to admit it, at least until he faints during practice. Just a fluffy TsukkiYama sickfic. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	I'm Definitely Fine

Yamaguchi knew something was off with his boyfriend Tsukishima as soon as he walked through the door to volleyball practice.  
His face was flushed, his eyes were bloodshot, and his nose was tinted red.  
“Let's start practice,” Coach announced.  
The team nodded and jogged onto the court.  
At least, most of the team jogged onto the court.  
Tsukishima was just slowly waking.  
“You ok Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as he jogged up beside his boyfriend.  
“-m fine,” he mumbled.  
“Are you sure? You don't exactly look so hot.”  
Tsukishima gave him a deadpan stare.  
“Ok, but just tell me if you need anything,” Yamaguchi said before jogging towards the team.  
The first half of practice was pretty normal but the whole team noticed Tsukishima was off his game today. He was going much slower then normal and putting less energy into things but he was still looking exhausted.  
The team finally confronted him during a break.  
“Are you ok Tsukishima?” Daichi asked.  
“I’m fine,” He murmured.  
“Are you sure?” Suga proded.  
“I said -m fine,” Tsukishima said in a more pissy voice.  
The team gave him a hesitant look.  
He rolled his eyes and collected his energy to run back onto the court away from everyone.  
He picked up a ball from the floor but before he could toss it up, he felt his vision begin to swim.  
“Tsukki?” He heard Yamaguchi’s voice call out.  
He stumbled backward a little before completely blacking out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Poor dude.”  
“I was worried.”  
“I can’t believe he fainted.”  
“Hey, I think he's coming too!”  
“Oh thank goodness.”  
Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes.  
He was sitting on the locker room bench, with his head resting in Yamaguchi’s lap and the team sitting around them.  
“What -appened?” Tsukkishima muttered.  
“You just passed out on the court,” Dachi explained. “Luckily, Takeda managed to catch you. After that, we decided to just bring you here until you woke up.”  
Everyone started saying all of their thoughts.  
The chatter of all of his teammates' voices seemed so loud to him.  
It was making his headache even worse.  
Suddenly a soft voice broke through all the other ones.  
“Want me to take you home Tsukki?”  
Yamaguchi could tell his head was hurting and Tsukishima appreciated that.  
The sick boy reluctantly gave a small nod.  
Yamaguchi helped Tsukishima sit up, which was harder than it sounded for the blonde who’s head was still kind of spinning.  
Finally, the other boys were aware of what was going on.  
“So you'll get him home?” Suga asked.  
Yamaguchi nodded.  
“Ok then, let's continue practice!” One of the other boys cried.  
Tsukishima winced again at the volume and Yamaguchi gave him a sympathetic smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long and struggling walk home, the two boys finally reached Tsukishima’s house.  
The sick boy was leaning on Yamaguchi with his arm around his boyfriends shoulders and looked like he was about to faint again.  
Yamaguchi pulled out the key to Tsukki’s house from his friend's bag, unlocked the door, and led Tsukishima through the house to his bedroom.  
“Change into something more comfortable,” Yamaguchi directed.  
“I’m gonna go make you something to eat.  
The blonde gave a little nod before sneezing.  
Tsukishima’s sneezes contrasted with his personality.  
The salty boy sneezed like a literal freakin kitten which his boyfriend found precious.  
“Cute,” Yamaguchi thought as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima must have dozed off after changing because he was awoken by Yamaguchi gently shaking him awake.  
“Cmon, let's go eat,” He said as he helped Tsukki up off his bed.  
They walked into the kitchen and Tsukishima sat down in his normal seat at the kitchen table.  
The green haired boy grabbed a hot bowl of soup and some tea and placed them in front of the sick boy.  
“Thanks,” he sniffled as he started eating.  
Yamaguchi gave him another sympathetic smile and sat down in the chair next to him.  
With his cutsy dino pajamas, messy hair, and flushed face, Tsukishima was glad Yamaguchi was the one taking care of him.  
He wouldn't want anyone else besides his boyfriend,  
He knew people would tease him for looking like this even though he was sick, but not Yamaguchi, he was the cutest, sweetest person ever.  
He was so lucky to get such an amazing boyfriend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tsukishima had finished eating, Yamaguchi led him to the couch and put a blanket around him.  
“Wanna watch a movie?” The green haired boy asked.  
“Only if we can cuddle,” Tsukki replied before he kitten sneezed again.  
“I can't resist his adorableness,” Yamaguchi thought.  
He smiled as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
“What do you wanna watch,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“Can we watch my favorite?”  
The green haired boy smiled as he turned on “Jurassic Park”.  
Tsukishima laid his head down on his boyfriend’s lap and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s leg.  
Yamaguchi blushed as he ran his hand through Tsukki’s hair.  
“Thanks, for taking care of me,” the blonde mumbled.  
He hardly ever expressed gratitude but he was always willing to make an exception for his boyfriend.  
“No problem Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said before bending down and planting a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek.  
They both blushed and smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes into the movie, Yamaguchi looked down to see Tsukishima fast asleep in his lap.  
He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.  
The blonde's chest slowly rising and falling with a calm look on his face.  
“I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. I love you Tsukki. Forever and ever.”


End file.
